brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Dataman1
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- TheGrandEditor (Talk) 14:00, July 13, 2011 |} Can you read Brickipedia:Category Guidelines please. Thanks - Kingcjc 19:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. I hadn't read them yet. Thanks! Die Hero Factory! 19:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Custom userbox You don't need your userbox voted in to use it, you can make your own custom userbox if you really don't want to wait. I can help you if you need it. :) - 12:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I do need help. Can you create a page with instrutions and post the page title on my talk page? Bring back Bionicle! 22:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :So sorry, I forgot about this! Anyways, to make a user box you just type/copy and paste this and replace the stuff: Example: Hope this helps! - 13:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: *I saw your message here. Use this template to make the custom userbox: 23:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Bring back Bionicle! 21:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I never saw what the unknown user said until today thanks for keeping my back. Your Freind --Brick country 19:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :) RE:Recognize Not surprising. I'm an old timer on there :D Nice to see someone who uses the message boards here. There are only a few left on Briki. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ (recognize that signature to? :P ) I'd ask to be your friend but my friend list is full. Sorry! ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yes, I can. What would you want it to be like? Here you go: (yes, it is not quite what you asked for, but the best I could manage) also, no need to give me one. Mr. Brick * Could you give me a link to the vandalism? **I still haven't been able to find any vandalism-there's just too much to go through. I say again-could you give me a link? Please do not edit my user page, especially if it is to add a template that could constitute as a personal attack. - CJC 20:58, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Template * Hello, if you create a custom user template, please keep them in your userspace, ie User:Dataman1/pagename, not in the Template: namespace. The template namespace is reserved for templates to be ued in the mainspace, with a few exceptions. Thanks, 22:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Warning The Bakastar has been deleted. Do not recreate it or anything similar. 20:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Music * See here. *cough*Template:YTMusicPlayer*cough* ::Use this handy dandy template that I didn't know about. :And put the playlist URL after |PlaylistURL=, not the video URL. -_- MediaWiki Items under this area starting with MediaWiki can only be done by admins, sorry about that. I know this because I'm an admin on DisneyWiki. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 18:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) windows games in linux Hi Dataman, I too have Linux and I use Oracle VirtualBox with windows XP. Google it. 19:55, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is free. Here is a link to the website. 1 01:59, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I have Linux dual-booted with windows, so I can use windows programs, but I prefer Linux. This will be a big help. (You are now one step closer to getting a Gold Brick from me.) [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 17:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Thanks for the offer, though. :) ---- Why'd you remove the background section from Lloyd Garmadon? 15:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) It's all from that television show. 15:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for using the photo i put on. Im using a nook color so i can not upload photos on the pages --Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 02:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: * It doesn't matter... I don't take anyone who insults me on the internet seriously anyway. :) Re:Re:Thanks The pictures is the one where the stormtroopers have faces. (Newtrooper.jpg as you named it) --~ Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki Re:Sig * Maybe. What is it you want? ** Sure. Thanks :) 17:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sig problem: I can't make an upside-down capital D. I could do lowercase, though. Nice avatar. =P 21:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sig complete, as ordered! [[User:Dataman1| ' ' ]] -Cligra There isn't a template page, the code is just right here. -Cligra Random I made you this sig. It looks like this: To use it Put this in your sig pref box: -- 08:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes. It's epic. 20:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Facepalm. Avatar - Profile Pic - Plane go boom. =P And I guess. 22:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Armies Yeas, If you really want to, but no-ones active on mine anymore, so it mihgt not be a good idea for you. Thanks, 15:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sig 22:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC)}} * Yep, what you signed with just now look fine. Thanks, 00:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) You can help me with the names and figs, but don't post them on the custom pagebut on my TP. if i like the pics i'll put them on the custom page. 00:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Please don't ridicule newbies like that. They're the next generation of Brickipedians — look after them. FB100Z • talk • 02:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ok, any names? 15:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) what would he look like? 15:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Poll The results of your poll are quite interesting... I can't make the skywhopper one now cause my lego burger is at my grandma's house :( any other suggestions? 17:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) * Well, considering I asked repeatedly in LEGO Universe chat for people to vote for me because I was winning, considering the low turn out, considering the most likely low interest in your userpage and considering I've been boasting in chats and IRCs that I am winning the vote, I wouldn't exactly call it a precise measure. - CJC 18:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) good but i already have a darth vader parody. any other ideas? 20:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Brickipedian_of_the_Month could you please support me? 19:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Are you sure it was him? He just changed ninjas to ninja. - CJC 18:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Added stuff. - CJC 10:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Contest entry Actually, you can enter that vehicle, It follows the rules (unless it is microscale, which I don't think it is?). The rules never said that the vehicle had to have a cockpit for a minifigure, or that the minifig had to drive it. It might not score as high since it is so small, but you can still enter it unless you want to make a better one. 23:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Could you get on chat? I need to test something. 14:34, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Youtube soundtrack Sure, I can do that-just tell me which youtube video to use. 14:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Link? 20:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat ban I am sorry, I wasn't active yesterday. Agent Swipe(talk) music player Alright, I got it working. Send my payment to my talkpage. 16:51, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Adding some more watches. - CJC 09:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Sorry, but no. 21:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's at least class three, maybe class 2. You may want to place a nomination [for Rating/Class 2|here]] to see what another crown knight thinks. 21:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) contest Here is my april contest you might wanna join... http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperSpyX/April_Contest 19:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) # - Hey, "bob"! hello, "bob"! I finally got a brickipedia account! (I'm also on Skype) JamesTheAwesomeDude 22:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :How do I create a signature? --JamesTheAwesomeDude 18:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Is this warning for me? I sure hope not, as it means that my account has been hacked. [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 22:01, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Upside down? Why is your page upside-down? [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 22:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ca$h Sure. Both done (great work!). Remember though, all images in a set's gallery must be captioned. Opinion Since you are someone I think who'd have an opinion, do you think I should close my request for admin? -- 01:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you a wondering why, I'm thinking that I'm not ready. But I'm asking a few users first. -- 01:21, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Botm I don't mind a bit. (I guess I kinda did hint, :P) 00:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter contest award New Linux Version!!! The new Ubuntu version is officially out now! You can get it without having to erase all your data! Botm Are you still going to nom me for BoTM next month? Just checking. Sig * As you can see here, your sig's way over the 1 line/100 character limit again. Let me know if you need any help with it. 08:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ** Ok, just clarifying, the sig you signed with on my talk page is absolutely fine, it's this one which has problems. If you want to use that, basically, all you have to do is make another sig page, and put the code ::Or, you could just change User:Dataman1/Sig to the above code. Then you'd need to go to and let me know what's in your "Custom signature:" text box. 23:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I think I catch your drift ;). Kick ban- sorry I by accident click kick instaed of PM so please come back to chat so I can appologize... [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Newsletter Certainly a thought. Newsletter Newsletter Re:Quality Check Group * Hey, I think it's just because there hasn't been many submissions for rating lately, and the pages haven't been attracting much attention. I'll be sending out a QCG newsletter soon, so I'll put something in there about there being a couple of open AFR's going on. About the F12, it's still going, it's just that nothing's been reported lately (and I didn't respond to the comment because no action gets taken unless the rating actually changes. However, I've just made a change. It's definitely c3, and could well be c2, I'd say it's borderline so I'll let someone else decide). Also (this is off-topic), I've noticed you've got a new sig- just a suggestion, but you may want to have the file link to your userpage or talk page, instead of the file. You can do this by using . Also, the code is showing in your sig, so you need to change it so it doesn't, or cut down on the code, as per the sig policy. Thanks :) 04:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter New pages I shall have some pages to make soon. I'll tell you on chat next time you are on. ~ CJC 21:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, the new official article-creating blog for F12 is here. I made a LEGO Raspberry Pi! Hey, you know what a Raspberry Pi is, right? Well, I used LDD to make a LEGO replica! http://www.mediafire.com/?pq2e87o11c66v5r Official image: Screenshot of the LDD project: The only thing I haven't added yet is the SD card slot. [[User:JamesTheAwesomeDude| ' JamesTheAwesomeDude ' ]] 00:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the theme Bionicle? --Bane7 (talk) 01:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Datastar Thanks for the Datastar! :D Re:BoTM I don't mind. I agree. :) 16:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Brickimedia Account Hey Data. I recall that you mentioned how you couldn't sign up for Brickimedia because you didn't have an email address to use. Well, I forgot to tell you about this earlier (I've been really busy), but you don't need an email account to sign up for Brickimedia; I signed up without providing one. Providing one is just an option. If you want to stay at wikia's Brickimedia, that's fine, and I understand, but please don't let the email thing be the sole thing preventing you from creating an account. :-) Note to any wikia staff: Please react to this message to Dataman in a reasonable manner. I am not trying to persuade him to join Brickimedia, but there was no other way to give him this message. If there was a way to talk to him without the fear of an overreaction, believe me, I'd take it... Regards,